bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet-Postal Substation II
Jet-Postal Substation II was a Jet-Postal post office operating in the Upper Wharf of Neptune's Bounty. During the events of BioShock, Jack journeys here to find and photograph a Spider Splicer. History Servicing the working-class stevedores, fishermen, and security detail operating in Neptune's Bounty, Jet-Postal Substation II was in charge of the posting, receipt, sorting, handling, and delivery of mail to and from the fisheries, the security offices, and other businesses in the port. The post office was small yet efficient and operated out of the Upper Wharf directly across from The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern. Though a small part of the Jet-Postal network, the substation served an important duty to the citizens of Rapture. The office is composed of a customer service area where citizens could attend to their postal needs with a substation worker at a point of sale window or rent out one of twenty lockers for larger packages. In addition to the shelves, couches, and writing desks, a Circus of Values machine is set up in the front area for customer use. Further back, is the employee working area, where substation staff worked at sorting and distributing incoming mail or sending outgoing mail from eight Pneumo Tubes. In addition to the Pneumo Tubes, there are also several rows of slotted shelves for storing citizens' mail until it has been picked up. In order to protect people's privacy, defend the postal workers, and maintain the security of the mail, a Security Camera and a Bot Shutdown Panel were set up in the rearmost area of the post office. ''BioShock'' Jack needs to find and photograph three Spider Splicers with the Research Camera before Peach Wilkins will allow him entry into Fontaine Fisheries. After recovering the camera from the Wharfmaster's Office, Jack heads to Jet-Postal Substation II. The substation is a bloody and disorganized mess having fallen into disuse since the Civil War. Three corpses have been strung up from the ceiling in the front area of the substation. Most of the mail has been stolen or discarded on the floor, and only a few items remain on the sorting shelves. Upon entering, a female Spider Splicer dangling from the ceiling will retreat to the back of the room while two Leadhead Splicers charge out. Hugging the right side of the right column will force the Splicers to come out from the doorway and make taking them down quick and easy. Heading straight into the rearmost area proves to be a trap, as a strategically posted Security Camera will set off an alarm unless quick action is taken. Meanwhile, the Spider Splicer will taunt the player, swoop down, and begin her assault. After the Spider Splicer has been dealt with, another Splicer will appear in the front part of the substation. Andrew Ryan's Audio Diary Death Penalty in Rapture is located on one of the writing desks in the front area of the substation. A camera and some loose Film located throughout the office total about twenty photos. On top of the desk at the point of sale window are three Pep Bars and a cash register containing thirty four Dollars. The mail slots in the back contain sixteen dollars, 00 Buck, Arcadia Merlot, three boxes of bandages, Pistol Rounds, Armor-Piercing Pistol Rounds, and a Proximity Mine. There are some canisters of coffee, Machine Gun Rounds, and a first aid kit located on top of a few shelves throughout. New Discoveries Audio Diary #Andrew Ryan - Death Penalty in Rapture - On a table near the entrance. Gallery Pre-Launch Images Pre-Launch Jet-Postal Substation II.jpg|''A fight between two Splicers in an early version of Jet-Postal Substation II.'' In-Game Images Neptunes Bounty-Jet Postal02.jpg|''A corpse hangs before propaganda.'' Neptunes Bounty-Jet Postal04.png|''A view of the Bot Shutdown Panel located in the office's rear.'' Neptunes Bounty-Jet Postal05.png|''The clerk's work area.'' Jet-Postal Tubes.png|''The pneumo tubes connect Substation II to all of Rapture.'' Neptunes Bounty-Jet Postal06.png|''A series of mail slots.'' de:Jet-Postal Substation II ru:Срочная почта Подстанция II Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:Rapture Businesses